Catch me
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: Rules are meant to be broken; they were just considering doing that very fact. Moe! Shiley! Joely! Joe and Miley! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Trailer

( Intro to Catch me begins)

**Destruction is all that circles her in her life**

_Flashes to Miley crying in a lone corner_

_Flashes to glass shattering as Miley puts her face in her hands. _

_Focuses on Miley sighing sadly as she grips tightly on her necklace. _

**Sometimes, your so consumed in it all, that hope is no more. **

_Flashes to Selena walking towards Miley worriedly. _

"Miley?"She places an arm around her. "Everything's going to be ok. All you have to do is have a little patience."

"There's no point. My life is a spinning circle of mayhem and I just have to live with it."

_Flashes to Miley walking away, defeated. _

**That is, when your offered a second chance. **

_Flashes to Miley being run over by a car. _

_Flashes to Miley lying on the ground, blood surrounding. _

_Flashes to Miley waking up to a blur of white. _

_Flashes to Miley walking around, frightened. _

"Hello?" She screams, heart racing in her chest.

"Boo!"

"What in the hell?" She screams, jumping.

"Sorry. Joe Lucas." He introduces, before laughing. " God, you should've seen the look on your face."

" I have a feeling I'm not gonna like you." She glares.

**And sometimes, second chances come with unexpected surprises. **

_Flashes to Miley dropping into a chair only to fall. _

_Flashes to Miley looking surprised. _

"What the hell is happening to me?" She shrieks, confused.

Shane shrugs. " I _tried _to tell you." He smiles. " I figured, showing was a lot better than telling."

"And just what were you trying to prove? That your good at making pranks." She murmurs sarcastically. " You've surely proved your point."

"Your dead Miley, and I'm your guardian angel." Shane states seriously.

She laughs. "Your Psycho."

"And you're broken but I'm here to fix you. Lord knows, that's not going to be easy." He murmurs the last part, under his breath.

**What if this opportunity turns out to be everything you dreamed of? **

"I-" She sighs, looking at him. " I think I love you, Joe."

"You can't."

"But I do."

"You have to leave soon." Shane mumbles, disappearing from her sight.

**In a tale of forbidden greatness between two people, comes a love that is totally unexpected. **

**No loopholes. **

**No favors. **

**Just love.**

**Will their love be enough to defeat any obstacles in their way? **

Starring:

_Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart._

"Out of all the dead people in the world and I'm stuck with you." Miley groans.

_Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas. _

"Great kid, that one, great kid." Joe shakes his head, looking at God. " A little overboard on the sarcasm though."

**And more**

**In……**

**CATCH ME**


	2. Chapter 1: I can carry you

Drip. Drip. _Drip. _It never stops, its getting heavier, more intense and she feels none of it as she slides unto the pavement feeling the brick wall scratch her back. Her hair is wet, _dripping _wet from the rain, her body is trembling from the cold, her cheeks are red from the emotions swirling around in her body and her teeth chattering is the sound that breaks through the silence but she doesn't care, she doesn't _want _to anymore. She's allowing herself to be numb.

She can hear the footsteps approaching.

"Miley!" She hears her best friend screech, it's loud and so full of panic and she knows her best friend is worried about her, she's _always _worried about her and as much as she appreciates it, she just really wants to be left alone.

"Miley." She gasps, relieved. "Do you have _any _idea how insane you are? What are you doing out here?"

_Silence. _

"Miley?" She places an arm around her. "Whatever it is, everything's going to be ok. All you have to do is have a little patience."

"My dad's dead." Miley admits and she can feel her lashes burning with fresh new tears ready to collide with the substance already dripping down her face. It feels _wrong. _It.. This can't be happening.

"What?" Selena says softly.

"He's dead."

"Miley-"

"Two weeks ago. On his way back from Vancouver. His plane crashed. Mamaw knew and she didn't even _tell _me. " She chuckles bitterly. "Imagine my surprise when I walked through that door only to hear _that." _

"It's going to be alright, Miles."

"No, Sel, it's _not. _" She snaps, the rage building up inside of her. She can't _take _it anymore. "He's the only parent I had left and now he's, now he's _gone. _Everything's changing. Nothing's the same. My whole _life _has just spun out of control, how am I supposed to be alright after that?"

"You, you have _me. _Please, just, just let me help you. Don't shut me out." Selena pleads, _begs, _as she stutters from the cold. "You don't even have to live with your grandmother if you have to, I understand, she hurt you. You can move in with me. My mom loves you, I'm sure she'll be okay with it and Noah, Noah's a kid, she'll adjust to it. We'll make it. Together. Don't let this be the end."

"There's no point. My life is a spinning circle of mayhem and I just have to live with it."

So many emotions flash through her, build through her, _unite _as one. She doesn't know what to say, she doesn't know what to _do. _She just, she can't sit here, not like this. She can't, she can't _handle _this, she just wants to escape. She just wants to _breathe_. Isolation, to be left alone.

And so she takes off.

She didn't think that was the start to her new life, to her new world, to a new experience. She didn't expect to fall in love.

It all happened so fast. She could hear her voice shouting, begging, screeching with protest as she got farther and farther. She remembers the wind blowing through her hair and that feeling, that rush of emotion that sped through her as she just ran, as she took off and then just like that, just like that she felt nothing anymore.

She didn't even _see _that car coming.

"Where am I?" She groans as she wakes, and she's lying on the floor and her head hurts and really, she really can't believe her luck. Out of all odds, out of all days. She moans, and lifts herself up. God, her head hurts.

White. It's all she sees.

She's not kidding. There's no color. There's _nothing. _Its just white, white, white and _more _white and honestly she's f-ing scared. She's more than that, she's petrified. What the hell is going on?

"Hello?" She screams, heart racing in her chest.

"Boo!"

_Sweet mother of pearl… _

"What in the hell?" She screams, jumping.

"Sorry. Joe Lucas." He introduces, before laughing. "God, you should've seen the look on your face."

"Have you _lost _your _mind. _" She screeches, bent over as she catches her breath. She's furious, she's _more _then furious. Who does this guy think he is? " You can't just- you can't just barge in here and scare people like that. I could've had a heart attack."

"You don't exactly have a heart." Joe murmurs to himself, but of course, she doesn't _know _that. He takes the time she uses yelling at him to inspect her.

So this is her. Miley _Stewart. _His new challenge. He could see why no one exactly bothered to jump at the chance of dealing with her. Her attitude was one he had _never _experienced before. It was interesting, uncommon even when she was particularly one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen. She has long brunette hair, curled but tumbled into waves and glistening from the rain. She had beautiful skin, all perfect and flawless. She was petite with long legs but curves that filled out in all the right places.

What really stood out was her eyes, though. Blue, electrifying, _beautiful. _They were like an ocean, mesmerizing, you could get captivated in them. But there was no spark, there was no life to them. There was _nothing. _All he saw was sadness.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" Miley questioned, with raised eyebrows. She's not stupid, she's taken the time to notice what was going on. He wasn't exactly _hiding _it.

"Mouthy." He noted.

"Annoyed."She rebutted.

Shane grins, as if teasing her, mocking her even and she grunts to herself. _Screw this. _She thinks. _I can make it on my own. _

She huffs off as she walks. She's furious. She can't _believe _the outcome. How can this all happen to her? This isn't _fair. _She's constantly being the unlucky one, constantly having bad things happening to her and just when you think it can't get any worse, _this _happens and she wakes up in the middle of freaking nowhere, alone, not aware of her surroundings or anyone that can help her.

_Except _that boy. That _cute _boy.

She rolls her eyes. What an _ass. _

"You won't find anyone." Oh God, not _him _again.

"Will you leave me alone?!" She screams.

"You won't find anyone. Trust me." He repeats.

"What do you want from me?" She muses exasperated, clearly frustrated. " I have _nothing _to give you."

"You have nothing I could possibly want." Joe teases and she screams again, loud and strained and she's getting frustrated by the minute. He doesn't know why but he _really _enjoys seeing her when she's mad, almost as much as he'd enjoy it if he actually saw her smile.

"Stay away from me." She warns and her voice is low and its coming off as a threat. Joe has to smirk. Does she _really _think he would be scared of _her? _

"I can't do that."

"And why _not?_"

"Because I'm meant to protect you."

"You should've dropped in two weeks ago." Miley murmurs hotly, stalking off and Shane sighs, this is going to be harder than he thought.

She finds something, she doesn't know what it is but she's just thankful she found it. It's bizarre, its crazy but she can't find any people, she can't find any gas stations, she can't find any stores. Nothing, _nada _and this is all getting a little creepy.

She just needs a little rest. She needs to sit down. Her head is _killing _her.

Turns out that little something is a chair, and while she's sad that she's spent the last three _hours _walking around to find _that _, she can't help but notice ( and not really care) that its convenient considering the circumstances so she slips into it, anyway.

_Finally. _She thinks. _Peace. _

And then she falls.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She shrieks, confused.

Joe shrugs. " I _tried _to tell you." He smiles. " I figured, showing was a lot better than telling."

"And just what were you trying to prove? That your good at making pranks." She murmurs sarcastically. "You've surely proved your point."

_Oh well_. Joe thinks. _Here goes nothing. _" Your dead , Miley and I'm your guardian angel." Shane states seriously.

Its silent.

A little _too _silent and at that moment, Joe wishes God would've gone through his plan and implanted some super cool device in his head or something so he could be able to just read her thoughts and what was crossing through that stubborn little head.

It would've made things easier.

The silence is gone however when a loud noise suddenly ripples over them, over their _destination. _She's laughing, and its wild and crazy and daring and _damn _she has a set of lungs that aren't just made for screaming. Its doubling, becoming even louder and its bordering psychotic really and he's left kind of speechless really because he hadn't really expected _that. _

_Its been a while since he's dealt with…. Earthlings. _

"Your psycho." She laughs.

"And your broken but I'm here to fix you. Lord knows _that _won't be easy. " He murmurs the last part, under his breath.

She eyes him, like _really _eyes him. Surely, he couldn't be….

I mean, this is all just a sick joke….

Right?

RIGHT?

There was _no _way.

Her mind is swirling, her heart is racing, thoughts are rushing in and out of her mind, never ending, never stopping, harming her, harassing her. She doesn't wanna believe it, she doesn't wanna give in but then again, she hasn't really wanted to believe or give in to anything in her life as of late. Things were just so complicated. Things just didn't make sense.

But the chair, and the whiteness. It made sense, it clicked. Obviously here, wherever this is ( she was guessing this was heaven.) it would be all white and resemble something close to this and now that she's looking at it, it kinda _does _look heavenly.

She hadn't noticed those golden gates.

But there's no people. Where were the billions of kids? Where were the people that died everyday whom God picked up and brang into heaven… Wasn't that how the story goes?

She couldn't decipher it. She couldn't…. My _God, _this is ridiculous.

But he looked so _serious…. _

"I'm- I'm."

"Your in heaven, Mi." He laughs.

She crouches into a sitting position, perplexed, confused, _speechless. _"Woah."

"Pretty much." He agrees. "It got you to shut up, though didn't it?"

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like you." She glares.

Quite the opposite really.

She's going to feel things. _Deep _things, emotional things. Things that she hadn't noticed, things she wouldn't of noticed, feelings she would've never known that would evoke within her.

She's going to feel _Love. _

And as scary as it will be, as hazardous as it will be and as painful as the obstacles coming will be, she's going to remember this moment, this day, _everything _for the rest of her life.

Well… _non _life.

-----

**An- **Here's the first chapter. Sorry about the delay, I couldn't seem to write the chapter out. It just wouldn't flow, I didn't think it was good enough but last night, it just came into my head, at three in the morning, while I was supposed to be sleeping for school tomorrow ( first day back is always important), bad, yes I know, but the muse wants what it wants, it comes whenever it wants and it haunts and annoys and _harrases _you ( kinda like Joe) until its aim is fulfilled so, hear is the first chapter ladies and gentlemen. Hope it meets your standards.

Please, _please _review and I will actually get this story out faster. I'm on a roll lately, with chapters and everything and I'm really sparked with ideas and with inspiration to keep going with this story. If things go to plan, I could be posting twice a week, maybe even more.

10 reviews for the next please and I promise I will make it worth your while.

This is _just _the introduction.

Tell me what you think.

Questions? Suggestions? Ideas?

All questions in the story will be revealed all in time.

:D Love, Aundrea.


End file.
